The Ice-cream Catastrophe
by goldensphere
Summary: May makes ice-cream, but she accidentally puts in a completely wrong ingredient.


**Hi again. Here is another one-shot! This time, I decided to do something new, though, so I wrote few songs sung by few of the characters! Just saying, the words that are underlined are not part of the song but the narration. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Pokemon in any way.**

* * *

May turned up the volume of her boom-box. She tightened her bandana and took out a bowl.

"I'm going to make ice-cream!" cried May.

"I'm gonna make ice-cream today!

I'll take a bowl. Fill it up with snow.

Tilt the milk carton and let it flow.

Take some syrup, sugar, chocolate chips.

As pouring the syrup, maybe take few sips.

Add all the ingredients onto the snow.

But, hey! Where did the food colouring go?

What's that bottle filled with a liquid that's red?

I'll use that for food colouring instead!

Now a cherry on top for the finishing touch.

That looks wonderful! Thank you very much.

And now, the best part of all, time to taste!

We can't just let it sit there and waste!

I lift my spoon almost touching my tongue...

But, hey! Oh, hey! The phone just rung!

Oh, hello Dawn! No, I can't come to play.

Why? Dawn, I'm making ice-cream today!

No, sorry, you can't come over to see.

Sorry, the ice-cream is only for me.

So bye. No, You can't come, I'm sure I said that!

And why are you worrying that I'll get fat?

Good bye! Good bye! Good bye, I said.

You're bored? Then go and complain on your bed.

That sounds crazy? Well, I don't care!

Go do it anyways. It's a dare!

Phew! Now that that's all done,

Let's start eating and have some fun!

And once again, I am about to eat.

I bet myself it's really sweet.

It touched my tongue, Aaahhh! My tongue is on fire!

It's so spicy! The cook book's a liar!

I need water! Quick! Quick! Quick!

That was horrible! I'm gonna get sick!

Mom, Oh, Mom! There is something wrong!

I must have made a mistake while singing my song!

What do you mean, Mom? I didn't use red chili!

Oh, that red thing? Mom, that just sounds silly!

But you _do_ have a point. Maybe it might be true.

But my ice-cream is ruined! What should I do?

Yeah, Mom. I'm okay. I'm okay, you can go.

What could I do with this? I know!

I know what I could and I would do.

I'll just simply give this ice-cream to Drew!

Poor Drew, though. It _is_ really mean.

But he always annoys me. And he _is_ rather keen.

 _Ding Dong!_ Hello, dear Drew.

Yup! The ice-cream is _just_ for you!"

May left a beaming Drew holding the ice-cream. As she left, Drew went inside and put it on his table.

"It's the best day ever!" exclaimed Drew.

"This is definitely a dream come true!

May acted ever so very nice to me!

The act of kindness fills me up with glee!

Indeed, I shall prepare to eat.

And Butler, please massage my feet!

I will sit on this chair until I am done.

Oh! Eating ice-cream is ever so fun!

I lift the spoon and in my mouth it I plop.

My eyes bulge and I suddenly stop.

Aaahhh! I need water, Butler! Hand me some, please!

My mouth feels like it's burning, give me some cheese.

Argh! That May! What a nasty trick!

I burned my tongue with just a lick!

But now I'm stuck with this ice-cream. What should I do?

Should I give it to someone else? Maybe, but who?

I remember Gary once made fun of my hair...

If it burns _his_ mouth, I don't really care.

 _Knock, knock!_ Gary, I have a present for you!

Yeah, a present from me, your _friend_ , Drew."

Gary opened the door and peered at the ice-cream. It was slightly melted but Gary took it anyways. After all, ice-cream is ice-cream, whether it is melted or not. Without saying thank you, Gary slammed the door shut.

"You call this a _present_?" to himself, Gary grumbled.

"Poor Drew's mind is totally jumbled!

Food is not a present. It is something you eat.

Luckily, it's ice-cream, though. Not something like meat.

I lift my spoon over my mouth and let the ice-cream drop.

I start screaming and I couldn't stop.

I take some water and let it run down my throat.

I eat some bread along with an oat.

I know I can't eat it. It's too horrible for me.

I'll give it to someone... Dawn, maybe.

She is so girly and her hair is blue.

Oh, hello Dawn. This is for you!"

Dawn took the ice-cream Gary handed her through his kitchen window. Being neighbours, their houses were extremely close together and Gary's kitchen window was just beside her bedroom window.

"Thank you!" laughed Dawn. "Thank you, Gary!

Thanks for giving ice-cream to me!

She won't share when I asked May.

But you just gave me ice-cream today!

I lick the ice-cream and give a scream.

With the corner of my eye, I see Gary's eyes gleam.

I glare at him then run to get a drink.

It was spicier than anyone might think!

I go outside and quickly cross the street.

In my hands is the ice-cream melted from the heat.

I decide to give it to Paul who has an odd taste.

I hope he likes it and doesn't let it waste.

I ring the doorbell and hand the ice-cream to Paul,

Who gladly takes the ice-cream and drinks it all.

* * *

 **And that's all! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought of it in your reviews. Thanks for reading!**

 **Have a good day.**


End file.
